<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Солнечные ожоги by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108833">Солнечные ожоги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit'>bene_gesserit (irulenn)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sunshine (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Outer Space, Sunburn, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Солнечные ожоги. Жар под кожей. Соль на губах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Capa/Mace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Солнечные ожоги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616443">Чайник Рассела</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit">bene_gesserit (irulenn)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020">fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Я так рада видеть вас обоих живыми, - Кэсси сияла круглыми восторженными глазами, обводя взглядом кают-компанию.</p><p>Само помещение, как и «Икар III», было небольшое, чтобы максимально облегченная конструкция корабля расходовала топливо по минимуму. Истощенные ресурсы Земли не позволяли излишеств, именно поэтому на орбиту Меркурия была снаряжена третья по счету экспедиция: вернуть на родную планету почти четыреста тонн ядерного топлива, так необходимого после столетия угасания Солнца.</p><p>Формально они даже не были спасательной экспедицией: о двух потенциально живых людях на борту «Икара I» знал только очень ограниченный круг лиц, и нигде официально это не афишировалось. Как капитану, Кэсси предписывалось отбуксировать в зону досягаемости безжизненный корабль, чтобы груз топлива с него могли доставить на землю дюжина челноков «малого радиуса». В команду набрали самых опытных, взяли бы всех согласившихся из старого экипажа, но таковых нашлось всего двое.</p><p>Было отличным решением отправить с ними в качестве корабельного врача старину Сирла. Он без труда убедил комиссию ученых и чиновников НАСА, что ему надлежит сопровождать «Икар III» к орбите Меркурия: обаяния он нисколько не утратил. Корасон, окончательно ушедшая в земные сады и теплицы, только качала головой: и хотелось же ему вновь соваться в эту петлю… Но, видимо, все было по доброй воле: в новую команду он отлично вписался и, кроме того, пользовался безоговорочным доверием вновь назначенного капитана.</p><p>Старший помощник, он же радист, Уолш был гораздо крупнее, чем Харви, поэтому командовать им было еще непривычнее: но за общим видом угрюмой озабоченности насущными вопросами судовождения в безвоздушной среде можно было отыскать вполне сговорчивый нрав и даже несколько специфический юмор.</p><p>Оба «виновника» маленького торжества выглядели, мягко говоря, еще слишком далеко от того, что можно было бы назвать «живыми» и тем более обрадоваться такому зрелищу. Но после двух недель в баро-каютах, с нормализованным давлением, очищенной водой и хорошим воздухом, с доступом к камерам релаксации, с видео-стенами, проецирующими самые умиротворяющие пейзажи вроде водной глади или высокой травы в утренней росе, оба счастливчика совершенно точно шли на поправку.</p><p>- Ну я же просила, хоть до Земли потерпите, - шептала Кэсси, оттирая кровь с разбитой губы Кейпы, достаточно ласково, чтобы он сумел это осознать и поблагодарить ее легкой полуулыбкой. Но мрачное сопение за спиной, там, где Сирл зашивал рассеченную бровь Мейса, выдавало, что перемирие не продлится долго.</p><p>Теперь они были разделены пластиком большого – на десятерых – стола и непреклонным старпомом, который их во время стычки и разнял. И теперь был намерен не допустить повторения, во избежание больших и малых разрушений.</p><p>- Мы, в общем, тоже, - ответил Кейпа, подозревая, что Кэсси обращается прежде всего к нему.</p><p>Собравшись с внутренними силами, Кэсси продолжила:</p><p>- Если вам… будет лучше порознь… - Она перебегала глазами от одного к другому, и видела, как лица вытягиваются в изумлении.</p><p>- Нам? Порознь? Что ты имеешь в виду? – подал голос Мейс, украшенный свежим шрамом.</p><p>- Приятель, - понимающе похлопал его по плечу доктор Сирл, - ты понимаешь, что это просто последствия вашего вынужденного… м-м-м… одиночества?</p><p>Мейсу пришлось кивнуть, Кейпа сделал вид, что изучает коммуникатор новой модели на груди у капитана.</p><p>- Я надеюсь… Нет, мы все надеемся, что это больше не повторится.</p><p>Возражать или соглашаться в такой ситуации было одинаково бессмысленно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>- Ты не слишком много от них хочешь?</p><p>Сирл, обычно поддерживающий капитана, в этот раз был непреклонен.</p><p>- Им придется контролировать ситуацию – хотят они того или нет.</p><p>Погруженная в размышления Кэсси закусила губу и взволнованно посмотрела в глаза судового врача.</p><p>- Но это же временно. Как только они сойдут с трапов, или их достанут из спускаемой капсулы, они будут свободны – на земле почти двадцать миллиардов человек, есть где затеряться.</p><p>Желваки заходили на сжатых челюстях Сирла. Он, возможно, хотел бы пояснить с подробностями, но Кэсси вряд ли готова была выслушивать его лекции.</p><p>- Что там с кошмарами Кейпы?</p><p>- За последние две недели – пять или шесть эпизодов. Разной интенсивности.</p><p>- Это пройдет?</p><p>- Сейчас об этом невозможно говорить, только после полного восстановления. На Земле, я имею в виду.</p><p>Кэсси ждала совета. Или помощи. Но Сирл почти ничем не мог помочь. Не предлагать же высаживать дебоширов на Меркурии. Хотя мысль была дельная.</p><p>- Я не уверена, что из грузов опаснее: четырехсоттонная потенциальная атомная бомба или эти двое.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Ласковая пена прибоя набегала почти под ноги Кейпы, отбывающего сорокаминутный сеанс обязательной терапии доктора Сирла. До чего же реалистичная иллюзия – казалось, даже ветерок с моря есть, и соль на пересохших губах – от солнца. Он только слышал о загаре: даже на экваторе Солнце, каким он его помнил, давало едва ли достаточно света для чтения, не говоря уже о тепле или ожогах.</p><p>Интересно, что это значило?</p><p>Теперь у них будет возможность познакомиться с Солнцем. Следующее поколение будет первым, родившимся в его свете, а вовсе не в искусственных лучах гигантских летающих ламп. Моря прогреются… Земля проснется от многолетней зимы.</p><p>Едва различимый шорох за спиной оказался не такой уж неожиданностью, как, возможно, его автору хотелось бы.</p><p>- Здесь было не заперто, - неохотно пробормотал в ответ разоблаченный Мейс, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.</p><p>Кейпа пытался припомнить, когда в последний раз Сирл запирал комнату иллюзий, и не смог.</p><p>- Здесь нет замка, - помедлив, ответил несколько встревоженный вторжением Кейпа.</p><p>Но противник, очевидно, не собирался нападать, хоть и подкрался так вероломно.</p><p>- Я могу сесть?</p><p>Жест, означающий что-то между «не будь идиотом» и «садитесь, пожалуйста», закрепил хрупкое перемирие.</p><p>Несколько бесконечных минут и без числа вскипевших под ногами волн, Мейс решился заговорить:</p><p>- Мне жаль.</p><p>Странно было такое слышать: ни когда они были на волосок от гибели, ни до их вынужденного путешествия в неизвестность, Мейс не извинялся. Только раз, на погибшем «Икаре II» он попросил прощения, сквозь зубы, так, что давал понять, что Кейпа от начала и до конца виновен в том, что Мейс не успел попрощаться с семьей на Земле.</p><p>Кейпа этим своим то ли всезнающим, то ли бесстыжим взглядом психованного Ромео окинул искренне раскаивающегося Мейса.</p><p>Их первое объятие после выхода из консервных банок «Икара I» скорее напоминало попытку двух доходяг зацепиться за эту жизнь. Кэсси хотелось плакать, глядя на это. Еще больше ей хотелось рыдать, глядя на разросшийся до невероятного сад: как было жаль, что Корасон ничего этого не увидит!</p><p>Сад пришлось отпустить в «свободное плавание», вернее, дрейф: на маленьком «Икаре» третьего поколения его разместить было негде. Но перед отстыковкой оранжереи обоих спасенных ею ненадолго впустили внутрь: Сирл счел это хорошей идеей.</p><p>Искусственные волны несмело накатывали на воображаемый берег – иллюзия ветра усилилась, возможно, в вентиляционные установки подали больше воздуха.</p><p>Но дышать становилось все тяжелее: за тридцать-сорок минут «солнечного» сеанса реабилитации организм, без привычки, уставал. Кейпа отер каплю пота на виске тыльной стороной кисти.</p><p>- На Земле это, должно быть, по-другому.</p><p>- Разогретое море пахнет йодом. Солью.</p><p>Мейса не трогала эта поэзия. Но, кажется, извинения его были приняты: пора было уходить.</p><p>На вопросительный взгляд Кейпы, он резковато ответил, что хочет успеть в кубрик до того, как команда усядется играть в скраббл. В подробности не вдавался.</p><p>Возможно, он сожалел, что был слишком открытым - откровенным? - в их с Кейпой вынужденном затворничестве.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Отсюда, из безопасности восточного отсека корабля, несущего их к далекой, но вновь реальной Земле, космос казался ужасающе прекрасным – ровно противоположное, что приходило на ум во время пребывания на первом «Икаре». Мысль о том, что совсем скоро закончится это путешествие – и счастливо закончится! – они коснутся ступнями планеты-матери, вдохнут воздуха, которого будет впервые достаточно, взглянут из безопасного далека на обновленное Солнце…</p><p>Все закончится. Кейпа прикрыл глаза. Он все еще предпочитал одиночество.</p><p>Он припоминал, как рассказывал Мейсу в красках какой-то из своих кошмаров: страшная гибель экипажа «Икара I» в огненном аду, когда от чудовищного жара лопались глазные яблоки и расходилась пластами кожа, обугливаясь и мгновенно чернея на желтоватых слоях подкожного жира; обожженное лицо фанатика Пинбейкера, погубившего своих ребят; разлетающееся на куски тело Харви, хрупкое, как стекло, промерзшее до костей за первые же секунды в открытом космосе. И они сами гибли: и Кэсси, и Мейс, захлебнувшийся в изолирующей жидкости, и Кейпа – в вихре первотворения сразу после детонации груза.</p><p>- Эй!</p><p>- Сколько тебя просить меня так не называть? – пробормотал Кейпа, приходя в себя от наваждения. Неужели его так эффективно вырубило?</p><p>- Кэсси говорит, что «Икар» им нужен еще и затем, чтобы расследовать деятельность некоторых чинов из НАСА. Пинбейкер не поехал крышей в процессе – кто-то его таким допустил до полетов.</p><p>- Допустим.</p><p>Перед глазами заплясали столбы пыли – состоящей почти полностью из человеческой кожи – и в носу защекотало.</p><p>Мейс, казалось, отлично понял настроение.</p><p>- Ты, помнится, опрометчиво мне обещал.</p><p>Пришлось почти натурально подавиться, чтобы поискать в процессе подходящие слова: махать кулаками Кейпа был решительно не настроен.</p><p>- А, ты поэтому меня преследуешь по всему кораблю?</p><p>Тяжелая рука Мейса опустилась на плечо не успевшего увернуться или запротестовать Кейпы.</p><p>- Все может быть, док.</p><p>Ладонь была очень сухая и горячая. На секунду отпустив плечо, она переместилась на затылок Кейпы – и там замерла. Не жест дружбы. Не ласка. Горячая и жадная ладонь, физическое ощущение поддержки и одобрения, по которому оба сходили с ума в своих «одиночках» - вот оно.</p><p>Жгучая волна адреналина, желания загрызть или затрахать до смерти обрушилась по позвоночнику в пах. Вторая рука Мейса обхватила шею Кейпы мертвым удушающим захватом: подбородок уперся в неумолимый сгиб локтя. Кейпа, прежде чем вцепиться в окаменевшую руку Мейса, ощутимо двинул того локтем в правое подреберье. Потом – уже привычно – задним сводом черепа, молниеносный удар в лицо.</p><p>Наконец-то. Пытаясь отдышаться, Кейпа успел приложить противника довольно крепким хуком, от ответного, правда, пошатнувшись, едва не упал.</p><p>Однако Мейс, как оказалось, не собирался продолжать.</p><p>Было принято единодушно. Кровь закипала в жилах, но Ромео совершенно ледяным взглядом следил, как закрывается тяжелая металлическая дверь отсека за спиной Мейса.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Четыре листа, исписанные вдоль и поперек формулами и расчетами, обрывками фраз, легли на стол кают-компании перед застывшими Кэсси и старпомом. Кейпе пришлось пояснить некоторые вещи, но в целом перед ними лежало решение «задачи Пинбейкера». Выжить он мог – а предварительное расследование показывало, что он оставался жить еще продолжительное время, - только благодаря некоторым гравитационным маневрам, которые однозначно разрушили бы «Икар» в мелкие осколки.</p><p>- Это все, что мне сейчас доступно. Возможно, когда мы доберемся до дома, я смогу оформить это в более… презентабельном виде.</p><p>Капитан потерла виски указательными пальцами.</p><p>- Да. Но этого уже достаточно, чтобы обвинить Пинбейкера в… - Она осеклась, подбирая слова. – В провале их миссии.</p><p>Листки тоже будут приобщены к делу, так, они внесут свой вклад в расследование НАСА.</p><p>Времени оставалось все меньше: на далеком горизонте показалась Земля. В западных отсеках ее можно было наблюдать невооруженным глазом.</p><p>Счет шел на дни.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Тяжелая, жаркая ладонь плотно охватывала возбужденный член, большой палец задевал крайнюю плоть, дразнил головку. Движения ускорялись, ритм становился все чаще, дыхание не успевало – выдохи пополам с гортанными стонами вырывались сквозь сжатые зубы.</p><p>Солнечные ожоги. Жар под кожей. Растрескавшиеся от соли губы.</p><p>Слишком психованный для Ромео.</p><p>Мейс откинулся на влажную, быстро остывающую стену душевой капсулы, чувствуя, как клейкая сперма толчками заполняет ладонь и просачивается между пальцев.</p><p>Скоро все закончится.</p><p>Слишком скоро.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Земля закрывала собой добрую половину обзора в иллюминаторах. Теперь, как никогда, она напоминала «Синий марбл», старинное фото - парадный портрет, - сделанное одной из первых экспедиций в ближний космос.</p><p>«Икар III» выходил на заданную орбиту, стабилизируя курс. В этой точке на ночном небе его будет видно еще очень долго – пока челноки не перевезут на землю весь полезный груз.</p><p>- Я вижу континенты, - задумчиво произнесла Кэсси, отвлекаясь от карт на мониторах и проекциях.</p><p>- А я вижу барбекю из индейки, мэм. - Уолшу не терпелось попасть домой: жена и дети едва ли не ежедневно присылали видеопослания.</p><p>Корасон успела  повздорить с Кэсси о том, что сад отпустили в открытый космос: Кори настаивала, что там могли оказаться уникальные условия, а она, по милости Кэсси, упустила возможность их исследовать.</p><p>Сестра Кейпы прислала короткое приветствие – с видео, где были запечатлены племянники, резвящиеся на мелководьях Золотого побережья.</p><p>Выглядело заманчиво.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>- Эй, док! – бинго. Этот мерзавец делает все, чтобы его довести до белого каления.</p><p>Над Уайтхэвен нещадно сияло солнце. Слепящий свет резал глаза, он исходил буквально от всего: и от белоснежного песка, и от ленивой глади волн; сам воздух был раскален добела.</p><p>Солнечные ожоги, мучительные, горячие.</p><p>Мейс, застывший в дверях бунгало, словно памятник негодованию, звал блудного Кейпу точно не в первый раз: полуденная жара в этих широтах была беспощадна.</p><p>- Ты извращенец гребаный! – потерял наконец терпение Мейс.  – Тебе просто нравится обгорать до состояния подошвы!</p><p>Дымчато-голубые глаза Кейпы, блядско-дурацкие, с лукавым прищуром – от солнца – наконец остановили взгляд на Мейсе: с мыслями о молочке от ожогов и горячих ладонях.</p><p>- Вполне возможно. У меня тоже есть недостатки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Разрешение автора получено</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>